The Plan
by xokatel
Summary: Aichi's friends decided to give Kai and him a push in their relationship..this involves..putting Aichi in a maid outfit? Kai x Aichi, Yaoi and slight Misaki x Kourin yuri. I hope you enjoy Blackwing-Darkraven -chan :D
1. Chapter 1

"A Match Maid in Vanguard"

A/N: Blackwing-DarkRaven came up with an idea for Aichi as a maid, cross dressed by his friends to tease poor pouty Kai-kun. I hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

A spiky blonde looked in front of himself, an evil grin upon his face. "All done~" he said, in a tone that breathed satisfaction.

Aichi Sendou was shaking in front of the boy. He quickly put his hands down, covering his groin area, feeling quite breezy with his apparel.

_Click_

With that flash, came in a slender, purple haired woman. Her short hair tied up as she looked at her own handiwork in front of her. Misaki Tokura, held a small silver camera in her hand, a sympathetic smile towards the blushing boy.

Aichi looked at both of them, his blue locks covering his eyes, as he looked down. He was blushing furiously, his face matching the color of a cherry. After a few more clicks, he gave a look to the side and turned on his heel. He attempted to make a dash at the door.

Miwa grasped the boy's wrist with his hand. He chuckled, "Hold on there Aichi-chan~ We're almost done, we just need to wait for Kai to come back,"

The blue haired boy's heart sped up at those words. His eyes were shaking and he felt himself panic. "K-ka-Kai-kun?" he fumbled out, twirling his two index fingers together nervously.

"Relax, Aichi. We're just giving you two a push in the _right direction_," Miwa teased with a wink.

"Right direction?" Aichi stumbled with his words, holding down the hem of his skirt.

"Come on there's no reason to hide it, you like Kai don't you?"

"I li-like Kai-kun?"

"And he's always had a soft spot for you, so we thought this might help~" Miwa winked pressing an elbow against Aichi, who winced.

By the time the meaning of the words finally came to him, Aichi flushed once more, his eyes darting away from the two sparkling green eyes. "Ehhhh?"

"Don't worry this plan is sure to work!" Miwa had a mischeivious gleam in his eye before saying that.

The purple haired woman smiled, looking behind her as a certain blonde idol walked into the living room. "Uwah, Aichi" her voice was so soft, eyes sparkling. "You look so cute"

Aichi only continued to fluster, trying to hold down the skirt on him, avoiding from exposing himself. Aichi was dressed in a full black and white maid outfit. He had white puffy short sleeves upon his shoulders and a long white apron above the dress. The black dress reached down just below his knees, perfectly circular around himself and white lace on the edge. Below his skirt were long white stockings, white frills surrounding the top. Lastly, Aichi wore black dress shoes a single velcro strap across the center.

Kourin gave a look to Misaki, which neither of the boys entirely recognized before stepping before the boy. She reached into the side of her pocket, pulling out a rather frilly looking headdress before placing it on top of soft blue hair.

"Perfect," she said feeling Aichi's outfit now complete. The blue haired boy flushed a dark pink, looking amoung his friends. He felt himself shrink down, blue locks covering the shaky look in his eyes. He bit down on his lip, feeling rather subconscious.

_Click._

The door sounded. "What-where are you going?!" Aichi cried out to his friends, holding his skirt down with one hand. He was feeling really exposed. He noticed Misaki and Kourin hand in hand rushing down behind the wall of the connecting room. They gave a knowing look to each other. Misaki whispered something into the blonde's ear causing her to flush red. They sure had gotten along better since the school play. _I wonder if those two are- _Aichi stopped in his thoughts, feeling Miwa's face right in front of him. He leaned into to whisper in the boy's ear. "Good luck!"

The purple haired girl laughed, whispering something to Kourin, that ended with a "So cute!", and they started looking at Aichi. Misaki smiled with sympathy, she hadn't seen the boy so nervous since he first fought Kai. It really should have been obvious to both of them a long time ago how they felt, or at least for Kai to make a move on the boy.

Misaki gave Aichi a thumbs up, and Miwa dashed over to the next room, closing a door in front of them and only leaving a small crack open. All three leaned over slightly to look through, Aichi was shaking.

Aichi felt himself wanting to go and hide, hearing the second lock on the door click open and the creaking of the door as the handle was turned. He looked behind himself and heard some snickering in the background. The blue haired boy looked from left to right whipping his head around, yes he could see the door opening.

It all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Kai staring blankly in front of him, dropping a large paper bag to the floor. Several different food began to spill to the floor. Aichi instinctively came over to help, bending down right in front of the older boy.

_No..he can see, everything.._ Aichi thought, holding down the back of his skirt and reminding himself of his current apparel. Kai had a light tinge of pink under his nose and he cast his gaze in an upwards direction. He cleared his throat, "What are you doing here, Aichi?" Kai asked in such a monotone voice, it was as if this were just some regular routine they had. As if Aichi normally showed up in a maid outfit in front of Kai.

The brunette looked in front of him, and around Aichi, not able to fully look the boy in the eyes. He bent down and picked up the fallen food from the grocery bag. He eyed the closed door to the adjacent room idly, seeing an odd crack in there. He wasn't sure but he didn't want to take any chances. Kai switched the bag so he was holding it against his chest and in one hand.

With his free hand he grabbed the blushing boy around his wrist. "Come with me," he stated, a rather oddly calming looking in his eyes this time. Kai sighed closing the doors to the kitchen behind him and letting go of Aichi's wrist.

Kai placed down the bag, placing both hands on top of Aichi's shoulders, he gave a rather serious look.

The group in the background sighed. "Shit! How are we supposed to know what's happening now?" Kourin voiced the concern and the three looked at each other. Miwa's eyes lit up. There was still a slight opening to the kitchen, a little slit in the door they could look through. Perfect!

The blonde boy grinned, and looked back at the two girls behind him seeming to seem quite pleased with their results.

"Wh-why are you dressed like that?" Kai stumbled over his words at the start, though his usual lifeless and cool tone hardly changing at all.

"Eh..well um.." Aichi turned his head behind him noticing a flash of blonde and purple behind him against the doorway. Miwa's words flooded through his brain and he remembered. _This will just give you a push in the right direction. _Aichi shook his head, and taking notice of the red blush staining Kai's cheeks. The odd thing was the minute he made eye contact with the boy, Kai simply turned away.

The brunettes interest seemed to be expressed elsewhere and the tiles on his floor must have been particularly interesting.

"I'm not sure myself.." Aichi bashfully admitted, a hand held on the back of his neck. He turned behind him noticing the door to the kitchen to have been opened a few inches. Kai clenched his hands tight to the side, blood rushing through his face. He looked at Aichi then back and finally snapped. "Will you take that thing off already?!" Kai asked in a rather demanding tone. His face rivaled that of a cherry red color, Kai's green eyes looked straight into Aichi's. "I-well you know what I mean.."

Aichi looked up at the boy, he felt himself turning bright pink. He reached a hand up to his face and felt it quickly burning up. He held a hand tight against his chest, while another idly played with the hem of the skirt. "That might be a bit difficult you see..Miwa-kun-"

"Of course it was," Kai spoke out rather bluntly. He let out a loud sigh. Kai looked towards the door of the kitchen spotting the three familiar friends. "Misaki and you too Idol girl?" the brunette held a hand up against his forehead, fingers brushing across stray bangs. Kai clenched his teeth walking straight over to their friends.

"I'd expect it of Miwa but you two as well?" Kai snapped at the two in a very rough tone.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi said worried.

Miwa scratched behind his neck, sporting a grin. "Well you see we've all kind of been hoping you two would stop playing around this..and it's a bit priceless seeing you so worked up over him wearing something like that. You couldn't keep your eyes off him."

Kai gave a harsh glance towards Miwa's direction. "I don't want to hear this from someone like you, going off to maid Cafe's after school hours when you are supposed to be practicing for our Vanguard fight club!" The blonde just continued with that grin and said, "Well you can't be training all the time right? You need a balance."

Kai scoffed at that remark.

He looked over at the two girls, he knew Misaki and Kourin had something going on together so it was baffling as to why they'd be bored enough to do this.

Kourin smiled in return. "It was a joke..but you have to admit Aichi does look adorable, neh?"

Kai looked over, his eyes scanning over the blue haired boy's features. For some reason the compliments Kourin gave him made him all the more want to keep Aichi alone, to himself.

"Tokura-san?" Kai looked over at her expecting some sort of explanation.

"Kai, it's not anything well too bad, I guess we just wanted to help you too and got a little carried away," Misaki started "We're sorry" and she glanced back at the two blondes who were admiring their handiwork in front of them.

Kai's gaze was nearly always on Aichi. Now the difference being he kept looking away from the boy every so often when got staring. His clenched hands were shaking and every so often he'd run a hand through his spiky hair.

Aichi continued to look at Kai, and much like the boy away. He held a lingering gaze.

"And come on you did basically ask for him to strip just a few minutes ago!" Miwa spat out, a hard stare came from the two girls. If looks could kill the one from his best friend would have him six feet under by now. Kai was amusingly flushed which showed brilliantly against his pale complexion.

"Get out!" Kai ordered them. The two girls quickly and Miwa gave one last wink over to Aichi before leaving. After the proceeding footsteps were heard came the slam of a door.

Kai shook his head. "I don't understand why he continues to do this but.." _I guess you do look a little cute that way. And maybe I should have been more proactive with this. _Aichi's ocean blue eyes widened, feeling a light press against his lips.

Kai's eyes were slammed shut and he held a hand upon Aichi's lower back pulling him close. He undid the tie in the back holding the apron to the skirt of the outfit. Aichi felt his muscles relax at the apron being undone. He reached his arms up and around the brunettes neck. Aichi moved his own lips against the boys feeling a tongue reach out and caress his lips.

The two broke apart for air. "I should have been more honest with you from the start..Aichi I like you..so much sometimes I can't stand it and I should have been there for you from the start..."

"Kai-kun?" Aichi's eyes had a certain shimmer to them as he lightly pressed his lips against Kai's cheeks. He could feel his stomach churning and a hand brushing its way through his blue locks. Kai had gripped the lacy headpiece and took it off Aichi. "You've already helped me so much, so don't say that! And I'm sorry we all bothered you at home..and well me wearing this..I'll go take it off now," Aichi turned giving a slight smile over at the brunette.

Kai grasped Aichi by the arm, forcing him to turn back. "It's not that I didn't like it," Kai slightly turned his gaze away from the boy, looking down again at the uniform. "I just like you, the real you..not you being as something you're not."

Aichi's entire expression was flushed, he held his hands to the side of the outfit. He fidgeted a little and started to twirl a finger against the fabric, causing it to wrap around it. 'Cute' Kai mumbled out, a loud coughing following after. "Kai?"

"But it doesn't look bad or anything.." Kai admitted quietly, with a blush. Kai leaned down to the boy so their foreheads were touching. "It's just not really you, and so it's not.." The brunette leaned down, wrapping an arm around Aichi creating an impossibly close distance between them. "Something I need.."

/END/

Fluffy sappy xoxoxo I'm off to write a Blaster Blade and Aichi fiction for you Silverwing123 after this and maybe Gah we need some Kaichi in season three right? Like now!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/2 - The plan

A/N: So basically we'll have some fluffy touchy-feeling lemon between Kai and Aichi :) So same style more..Mature content leading this story to be an M rated fanfic. To tell you the truth I have no idea why they always have coffee before sex (or cocoa and cookies in this case), it just seems like the thing to do nowadays. (-has no real idea about what's sexy..I do watch tons of hentai in case you guys couldn't tell). :P

* * *

_"But it doesn't look bad or anything.." Kai admitted quietly, with a blush. Kai leaned down to the boy so their foreheads were touching. "It's just not really you, and so it's not.." The brunette leaned down, wrapping an arm around Aichi creating an impossibly close distance between them. "Something I need.."_

Kai had mentioned those words one time when looking over at the boy. Aichi never figured Kai to have fetishes or be a maid-con, but he still couldn't get the image from his mind. Kai's flustered face.

"So..cute." Aichi hummed to himself. He looked behind him, Kai was fumbling around the bottom shelf in his kitchen, pots and pans clashing against each other.

Aichi had only visited a few times before for Vanguard and that generally included Miwa and his friends. So being here with Kai alone..and feeling still so exposed made him well nervous. He knew well enough what he wanted to say. Aichi fumbled with the lace on the bottom of the skirt, wondering where to change or what to ask. Was he overstaying his welcome? Kai never let guests stay this long.

Although.. Aichi's eyes downcast, staring at anything but the brunette in front of him. I had heard he and Ren were rather close...and would even be invited over years ago..

"Oi, Aichi?" Kai called out to them, holding a silver colored tea kettle up in satisfaction, and finally moving over towards the sink. Much, much closer to the younger boy. "Are you okay?" Kai whispered in a rather gentle tone. His hand reached up and combed through some of the blue strands of hair, draping over Aichi's own eye. Kai pushed the strand to the side, leaning up a bit his breath catching upon the boy's temples.

"K-kai-kun?" Aichi fumbled feeling a cold shiver race up and down his spine. His stomach was feeling much tighter and the clothing leaving him over exposed. "_I'm okay_" was the obvious lie. Kai had been breathing against the boy's skin, but nodded finally deciding to kiss Aichi on his temple.

Aichi turned beat red, mouth opened wide just looking at the boy. He was in a way just trying to verify the whole reality of this. Kai filled the pot with hot water, walking over towards the stove. He turned the nob on the front of the stovetop, creating a small flame to light under the kettle.

Kai had turned his face towards the stove, making it impossible for Aichi to see his own tinted cheekbones, he willed it down, trying to think of everything but the other boy. Aichi looked back at him, Kai handed him a solid dark blue cup, with an emptied pack of hot cocoa inside. "You'll catch cold.." Kai excused himself, hoping that was enough.

Aichi only could nod, stealing glances over at the brunette whenever he could, in hopes of not getting caught. Kai remained rather silent bringing the kettle over to Aichi and pourig the mug, in front of Aichi with, hot water. "Thank you," Aichi spoke nervously, his hands shaking before taking the cup.

Kai nodded going back to take his own cup of black coffee. Aichi made a rather amusing face. "What?" Kai asked, seemingly annoyed.

Aichi shook his head. "It's nothing..I just could never drink black coffee.."

Kai laughed, trying to keep the sound silent. "Heh, Aichi" Kai said with a rather compassionate like smile. Even if it did only last a second.

"W-what?" Aichi asked, self conscious now. He said something embarassing, didn't he? "What did I do, Kai-kuu~Mphhh" Aichi pouted out his lips, and felt them rather captured by something rather rough and moist. The brunette's lips were plastered against his own, Kai taking another risk.

"Nnngh, kai!?" Aichi called out, before being released. Kai had bit down on Aichi's rather sensitive bottom lip, earning a rather hearty moan in the process.

Kai's emerald green eyes were piercing looking into Aichi. He leaned up a placed a quick peck on Aichi's own cheek. The brunette left the younger boy with a longing, the area Kai touched was still burning.

"Aichi, I.." Kai hesitated, reaching for one of the boy's hands which was pressed against the maid outfit he was still wearing. Aichi must have thought it would be rude to ask for a change of clothing..and a part of him got nervous just at the thought of wearing the boy's clothes. Aichi was flushed, shaking his head, quite literally out of his thoughts.

The second Kai grasped for Aichi's hand, the movement caused the hem of the skirt to lift up slightly. Kai eyed the younger boy, seeing as the boy's inner thighs were exposed to him. Aichi always seemed to have such smooth, light colored skin, it wasn't a wonder people who mistake him for a girl.

Kai turned his head, not wanting to invade anymore or ruin what he had with Aichi. He was okay with the rejection, but having Aichi think he was some kind of pervert and losing everything would be far too much.

Kai turned back to Aichi, taking the younger boy's hand in both of his own. "Alright, listen to me Aichi..this isn't exactly something I planned to explain just yet..but it seems Miwa's told you some things.."

_'So Kai is a maid-con?'_

The thought hung in the air, still Kai's cold demeaner and never reacting to maid's they would see at cafe's and tournaments seemed to prove this theory at least partially wrong.

Kai leaned in, whispering a few rambling words against the boy's lips.

_"Grrrrr..."_

The rumbling sound filled the air of the apartment complex. Aichi bowed his head down completely flushed, clutching against his stomach. Kai released the boy's hold, it couldn't be helped. "Sorry," Aichi spoke sheepishly, "I didn't eat much today.."

"Aichi," Kai spoke in a warning tone. "How are you planning to maintain your title as Champion if you're like this?" Kai shook his head, but despite the words seemed to rummage through the kitchen. He looked among the cabinets, taking out a small box of cinnamon cookies, the labeling displaying a large "Yummo-chan" logo on the front.

He poured out a glass of milk for the boy and spread a few of the cookies out from the box and onto Aichi's future snack plate.

"Thank you!" Aichi nearly cheered, trying to eat as slowly as possible, despite his hunger. The High school tournaments were still underway and there was much Vanguard training ahead of both of them. All Aichi seemed to do was eat and breath the sport, which naturally put him in such a weak state.

Kai looked behind himself, after picking up his cup of coffee, looking intently at the boy. He sighed, that innocent expression in his ocean blue eyes. So excited over a simple treat. Maybe the idiot had a good idea for once...

'_You know Aichi seems to have quite the sweet tooth~" Miwa swooned._

_Kai wasn't sure how and why he agreed to going shopping with Miwa for groceries. Still he appreciated the company every now and then. Maybe the loneliness was getting to him after all this time. Somehow the blue haired boy came up one way or another._

_"What does that have to do with me?" Kai asked, glaring at his best friend._

_The blonde tossed a few boxes of cookies and wafers into the basket Kai held around his wrist. If only looks could kill. Kai would have at the words._

_"Though I'm sure his favorite thing to eat would be you~"_

"Damn bastard!" Kai cursed, more loudly then he liked, he realized he was still here. With Aichi and was not doing the best job of expressing himself. Kai looked over at the boy eating one of his last cookies, and slammed the coffee mug down against the table.

The brunette was on pursuit and it was getting unbearable seeing Aichi right in front of him like that. Kai was right in front of the boy's face. He reached down, taking one of the cinnamon covered cookies and pushed half of it into Aichi's mouth. The younger boy had no chance of protesting as Kai bit down on the other half. Their lips pressed together for a brief and light moment before Kai pulled away.

Aichi chewed slowly and swallowed hard. His noticed Kai's own eyes were closed and followed suit. Kai's lips felt dry against his own and Aichi felt the urge to lick them. He did so in a rather shy manner, barely making contact with the older boy

"Mm.." Kai groaned as he made the caress deeper, burying one of his hands on the back of the boy's head, keeping him close. Kai slid out his own tongue, reaching out to caress Aichi's and dominating completely. The blue haired boy seemed to have no qualms and merely widened his own mouth.

Their tongues began to snake around each other, and Kai explored every inch inside the boy's mouth. "Mnnnghhh!" Aichi let out a very hearty and heated moan. Kai had moved his tongue around the more softer, sensitive area's inside the younger's mouth.

The two panted, breaking apart, and only for the reason of taking a breath. Aichi's entire features had gone a light tinge of pink, and Kai was even flushed himself. Kai wrapped an arm around Aichi's waist and pressed him flat against him.

"Kai.." Aichi breathed out, he remained flushed feeling a part of his body begin to tense, he cursed under his breathed. Kai felt something hard pressing against his thigh, the boy had gotten incredibly hard against him.

Kai breathed hard, trapping the boy against him. He was feeling blood flow down south as well, and his own erection was going to be obvious. Still he needed to say something first. To know this wasn't just based on some fetish..or last second fling. That he wouldn't do this with anyone else..because.

"Aichi?" Kai breathed, pressing a soft kiss against the boy's lips, unable to resist it anymore. He reached to either side of Aichi and held onto the boy's hands. Kai interlaced one of his hands into the Aichi's own and held the other hand right against his chest.

His heart was pounding, and Aichi could truly feel the beats. Like this they were connected. "Aichi for the longest time..I've wanted to be your _most important person_, and for you to be with me, like this. I-I love you Sendou Aichi.." Kai admitted, pressing the boy right up against him before sealing their lips together.

"Please.._be mine?"_ Kai had never seemed so desperate and lost, so vulnerable as he did at this moment. Aichi had leaned in close pressing their foreheads together. He smiled one of his happiest and purest smiles. His lips looking as if they were glowing against his cheeks. All for Kai. "Of course, I've needed you for so long..and the more I look back there's no one else I want. I love you.."

At that Kai's lips were sealed over the boys, plunging his own tongue into the depth of Aichi's mouth and holding him so close. Kai broke it off, Aichi looked so lost. Kai leaned down holding a hand underneath the boy's knees and lifted him up. Aichi wrapped his arms around Kai's neck for balance and felt a hand press against his back.

They went into a room that was unmistakably Kai's room. The portraits of Kagero units upon the wall, and the small tournament photo's. A bed a dresser and vanguard cards. It just breathed Kai Toshiki.

Kai all but threw Aichi onto his own bed. Aichi was sprawled out upon it, feeling rather light headed. He turned to the side on the nightstand, smiling. To the side was a picture of him and Kai, side by side, when they were kids. He remembered kai's mom at the time insisting on taking the picture and for them to stand closer together. After all this time it was here.

Aichi looked up, truly admiring the view, Kai removing the long blue jacket and tugging at the buttons on his undershirt. Aichi laughed, making his way over to Kai from the bed. He knelt down and slowly undid each and every button from the shirt.

Kai covered Aichi's own hands with his and casted them to the side. The blue haired boy blinked. "I might just lose it if you touch me anymore there.." Kai admitted and noted how Aichi's hands would travel from the bottom of his shirt, so very close to his more sensitive groin area. Kai undid the button on his own blue slacks and tossed them to the floor without a care. Now completely exposed, wearing only his dark blue boxers, Kai pounced upon the boy. He hovered right over Aichi and immediately put them into a deep kiss.

"Nnnngh..Kai-kun." Aichi had moaned feeling quite feverish. His cheeks were turning beat red again. Kai straddled the boy, taking one of his hands to grasp the younger one's wrists and held it over the Aichi's head. Aichi groaned his eyes shivering "You want this to right?" Kai whispered into the boy's ear, stopping his ministrations and letting go of the boy's wrists.

Kai looked at his own hands and sighed. He hadn't meant to be that rough, what was he thinking, putting this pressure on the boy after just confessing. He started to get up from the bed but was stopped feeling a hand clamp around his wrist.

"Aichi?"

The boy gave a nod. "No don't worry, yes..it's my first time but-" And Aichi blushed even further, and brought Kai's own hand against his chest. "I want this..more than anything, you make me so happy Kai-k-kun.." Aichi cried out the words, true warms tears streaming down his cheeks before he could believe it. Kai wrapped the boy up against his own chest.

Kai softly wiped the tear drops with his thumb. He kissed the boy on his temples, his cheeks, his eyes, and finally back to Aichi's lips. Aichi held his arms up and around the older boy. "Kai.." Aichi continued to moan the name.

"Turn around," Kai asked hands on top of the boy's shoulders. He looked down at Aichi noting and each and every breath. Kai reached behind Aichi's own outfit and unhooked the back of the dress. It loosened and started to slide off Aichi's shoulder's. Kai undid the bow on the back of the dress as well. He pulled the bottom of the zipper all the way down, his other had caressing the skin upon Aichi's lower back.

Aichi moaned again until the costume was off, long black stockings and panties still remained. "I-I mean can you go first?" Aichi whispered, pointing over towards Kai's boxers.

Kai just shook his head removing his own clothing followed by Aichi's. They were now completely exposed to each other. Aichi's long stockings remained on both enjoying the friction the fabric caused between them as their legs touched. It was an unspoken agreement to keep them on. Kai finally laid over the boy, the hips grinding against each other and lips clashed together.

Aichi's felt himself go into a haze. "Ahh Kai!" He called out noticing the boy began massaging his most sensitive spots against his groin. Kai sealed Aichi's lips with his own before moving them southward.

"Mnnn. Ahhh. Kai-I-" Aichi started again and again moans beginning louder. Kai caressed the boy's balls, rubbing them in a sort of rhythmic motion as he started to lick up and down Aichi's length.

"Toshiki,"

"hmm?"

"You can call me that.."

"Okay- Aichi gasped out feeling his own ball-sack being cupped and Kai's lips fully sealed upon the head of his cock. Kai continued to bob his head up and down, causing the younger boy to squirm under him. The blue haired boy tried to resist the urge to buck his hips deeper and deeper into kai.

Kai released the boy with a loud pop. Aichi breathed out, feeling still intensely hard and lonely. "Ahhh No wait you don't have t-" Aichi started, panting until he was out of breath. Kai had swallowed his cock whole, deep throating him. He continued to move his rather skilled throat muscles, taking Aichi's length in deeper and deeper.

Kai's lips were sealed up until Aichi's own hilt of his length. Kai felt his nose being tickled by the few blue hairs surrounding his crotch area. He only burried himself deeper, lifting his head up and down. Pulling off Aichi only to devour him completely the next second. "Toshikiiii, Kai I-I I'm com-" And within seconds Aichi was releasing himself straight into Kai's mouth, the older boy swallowed each and every drop.

Kai licked his lips, grinning as his hand was holding a still hard erection. "Still not enough, huh?" Kai teased the boy merciless, hands around the boy's hips and beckoning for him to turn around. Aichi's ass was completely exposed to Kai now, the twitching muscles inside his entrance being insanely lively. Kai smirked, holding two of his fingers up to the boy's lips.

Aichi seemed to take notice, opening his mouth and started sucking hard on Kai's fingers. Kai withdrew them plunging one finger into Aichi for the time. "Aughh. Toshiki-" Kai listened to the boy and waited for him to loosen before entering in another finger.

"Mmph.."

"Ahh.."

"Kai-kun," Aichi would still moan out, so used the affectionate nickname, Kai smiled. He started spacing out the two fingers inside of Aichi's anus and crossed them. Aichi only could moan helpless, letting out Kai's name and any curse he could think of as Kai approached his weak spot.

Kai stroked that spot, taking a mental note of just where Aichi felt such pleasure and slowly removed the two fingers.

"lie on your back," Kai had gently instructed, his lips meeting Aichi again, knowing the boy was prepared. "I don't want to hurt you and we should at least start in a position where I can see your face," The brunette had admitted with a shy expression in his eyes, there was a line of a pink flush right under his nose.

Aichi smiled at that, only to feel apprehensive, seeing Kai walk over towards the dressing removing a bottle and pressing a sticky liquid against his member.

"Relax.." Kai said, "And if it hurts too much I'll stop" It seemed he had noticed the boy's body tense. Aichi shook his head. "No I-I'm fine."

Kai's lubricated cock had been placed up against Aichi's entrance. The blue haired boy spread his legs out further, and tried to lean further to watch Kai. He quickly leaned his head back, feeling rather embarassed. He saw how easily Kai was able to slide in and oh.. "Ahhh I-."

"What are you okay?" Kai stopped with concern. "I can pull out now if-"

"N-no I really really want you..Toshiki" Aichi admitted, feeling even more embarrassed calling Kai by his first name. Aichi lowered his hips down so he was completely covering Kai's cock. He took Kai in completely and never felt so much pain and pleasure rush in at the same time.

The two were now one and complete. Kai groaned rather loudly at the sensation of Aichi's tight hole engulfing him. He held the boy's legs to his sides and leaned down for a light kiss. Kai's mouth still held the flavor of Aichi's early cum, as he licked the boy's lips. Aichi's hands dug into Kai's back. "Mn," Kai could feel the pain of the boy's nails digging into him but he ignored it. His entire body was wrapped up in such a warm and loving pleasure, Kai could hardly complain.

He started his thrusts soft and gentle at first, and then changed at his lovers words. "Harder" "Faster" "I want you to feel good too", Aichi would say often trying to hide his face away from Kai, as he admitted such dirty words.

Kai took hold of the boy's hips, pounding harder, faster and deeper into Aichi. He was holding the boy's legs into the air, thrusting again and again inside of Aichi's walls.

Green eyes glazed over with lust and he flipped Aichi around. The boy was leaned over, on his hands and knees. Kai whispered into the boy's ear if it were okay and upon hearing it, slammed himself into Aichi. His earlier composure and will power lost at Aichi's own words. Aichi wanted this to there was no reason to hold back.. a

Kai was on his own knees, holding Aichi's hips at their side to make sure he had the best aim and started to thrust again in and out of the boy. Kai came out completely only to move in roughly again inside Aichi's tight entrance. "Ah, ahhh, I, I feel like-" Aichi would start.

Kai smiled, "I-ah, Know me too.." The younger boy was nearly shaking trying to maintain his balance while being overcome with such passion. Kai flipped Aichi back down so he could relax. Kai lifted the boy's legs to his side and continued to thrust in from there.

Kai aimed again and again searching for that spot. His thrusts just went deeper, rougher and "Nnnnnn Aughhh. Toshiki-" Kai had found his weak spot.

He continued the method of pulling out of Aichi only to come right back into his pleasure spot. "I'm coming," Aichi warned, after several thrusts the younger boy came all over his lover and his torsos. Kai thrusted for a few moments, caressing the boy's cock until it went limp before he came. "Aichi," he whispered into the boy's ear, before releasing himself completely.

Aichi felt himself becoming complete, Kai rolled off him and pulled the younger boy to his side. Aichi and Kai's lips met again in what seemed like their most natural kiss, their bodies and hearts truly connected. Aichi was propped up on top of the boy, resting his head against the brunettes chest.

The maid uniform was left on the floor, and Aichi continued to toss the lightly dampened stockings off his legs to their pile of clothing.

"Aichi," Kai called to him.

"Yes-"

"Don't ever listen to what Miwa-kun tells you from now on..okay?"

Aichi laughed planting a kiss upon his newfound lover's cheek. "Okay."

* * *

Both Aichi and Kai returned to card capital the next morning. The sign on the doors announced the new card packs that were released._ "Rise of Destiny"_ was what appeared to be the title upon them.

Kai had his hand's laced neatly with Aichi's, making sure to keep him right by his side. It wouldn't be long until the next tournament so this time was precious. Misaki gave a soft glance at the boy.

He blinked in surprise seeing as a familiar blonde haired idol was sitting across Misaki from behind the counter, the assistant manager pawing at her lap before settling in.

"I just, thought she could use some help,-" Kourin responded quickly, not entirely wanting her own relationship to be exposed. Misaki whispered something into the blonde's ear quickly, causing her to flush.

"What? Miwa you already told them about us!?" Kourin responded in a rage, a fire seeming to light in her eyes, the manager cat seeming displeased at her for waking him up.

"No, no-Kourin-san" Miwa defended himself, "But well I guess it's out now."

"W-what is?" Aichi stuttered seeming quite surprised.

Kai sighed, pointing out what he considered obvious "Those two are dating..."

"Oh," Aichi looked at the two girls, Misaki idly running her fingers through the idol's long blonde hair. "Well that would explain a lot."

"So," Miwa grinned his trademark chesire grin, before pouncing himself over to Aichi. He wrapped an arm around the boy. "How far did you two go last night, first, second, third base or perhaps.. a home run~" the blonde announced, pinching the younger boy's cheeks and raising a suggestive eyebrow at Kai.

Aichi could only look down. "Che," Kai scoffed. "What are you even talking about?" He quickly pried the blonde off his lover, and kept him closer to his side.

"So it was a _home run~_" Miwa confirmed it, Aichi's own expression as he buried his face into the fabric of Kai's shirt. It was all too easy. "You know Kai, with someone so young I hope you were at least gentl-"

"I'll kill you," Kai spat out at the boy, releasing Aichi and urging him to walk over to the two girls.

"Now this will be interesting," Misaki stated, turning her attention to the rather feuding best friends. Even Miwa should be scared right now.

Miwa only continued on, "Well It's not like I hadn't known all along, how you'd whine how Aichi didn't transfer to your school but Misaki and Kourin's~"

Kai was about to lost it before a rather brilliant idea came to mind. Sweet sweet blackmail. "You know it's funny, I think we'd all be interested to know more about _Jun._."

"What about him?" Game set and match.

"Well I remember someone being rather hung up on him, even after I finished my underground duels"

Miwa shook his head "T-that Sadist are you kidding?" The blonde haired boy now had a very rosy complexion. He balled his hands to the sides, hearing the two girls giggling behind him.

"And he did say he liked you."

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Kai smirked at him, clear victory ahead. "You did spend that night with him?"

Miwa flushed fumbling over his words, "Y-you, why the hell are you-and don't word it like that!"

"Well you should at least be open with him, I never expected you of all people to keep your mouth shut."

Aichi smiled walking over towards Kai, expecting things to only get worse. Aichi pulled onto his lover's hand. They still had a long day ahead of them and their date. "Come on, Kai there's still some place I want to see.."

The day proceeded as such, the "plan" of getting Kai and Aichi seemed to work out just fine.

* * *

o;o I love Vanguard. It is like the most homo-happy show I've seen in a looong time. There's yaoi and yuri opportunities at every corner. Yes I love Kourin/Misaki a lot, season three has convinced me it's not too far from canon and after the school festival it was set in my heart to ship. Miwa/Jun teasing as well, as it seems to be another popular pair. Hope you enjoyed Blackwing-Darkraven! ^_^

SilverWing123 your Blaster Dark x Ren story is coming up next ^.^


End file.
